Distributed computing environments can provide computing resources configured according to a service-oriented architecture (“SOA”) for executing distributed computer programs on a permanent or an as-needed basis. The computing resources provided by such distributed computing environments may include various types of resources, such as data processing resources, data storage resources and others. Each type of computing resource may be general-purpose or may be available in a number of specific configurations. For example, data processing resources may be available as configurable virtual machine instances for executing various program components of a distributed program.
Distributed computing environments, such as those described above, have evolved over time to provide a significant number of services and other facilities for executing distributed programs. Along with this increased functionality, however, it has also become increasingly more difficult for developers to create, deploy and execute distributed programs in distributed computing environments in a robust, efficient and scalable manner.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.